


Sleeby

by weirdy_w0nd3r



Category: Star Wars, probably - Fandom
Genre: idk man, ill fix it in the morning just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r
Summary: Getting it over with ignore this I’ll fix it in the morning





	Sleeby

“Oh, stars uh, hi, sorry” she clambers up from where she sat, sniffing and wiping her face with her robes. She tries apparently very hard to make herself presentable and steps to the side out of Fives’ way. 

She must’ve been here for ages. “are you... okay?” Fives finally asks. He’d done his fair share of crying today, and something about the too young padawan makes his heart hurt. Or his head, he’s not quite sure. 

“I’m fine I should have noticed you were coming in just, feeling miserable for myself. That’s all.” She curls in on herself, eyes trained on a reddish oil stain on the floor. 

Fives sighs. He’d been on his way to the mess hall, which at this hour would probably be empty. He really didn’t want to be alone and he may not have the force, but she doesn’t look like she wants to be either. The strain of sitting on the floor almost earns a groan, but he looks up at her expectantly nonetheless. 

“‘S your name little one?” Her eyes go wide before she plops unsteadily onto the ground in front of him. 

“Sorry, I forgot my manners uh, Miri, padawan Miri Hastan,” she announces, holding out her hand. Fives isn’t sure if she’s afraid of him or just embarrassed at being caught covered in snot. 

He does take her hand though, shaking it gently then leaning back. “CT-5555, fives if it’s any easier on you.” She smiles in what isn’t quite a laugh and nods. “So, why were you crying Miri?” 

She looks away again, hiding her hands in her sleeves. “We uh, we went on a mission today with my whole squad. Except I wasn’t in charge, my master wasn’t either, I was aiding another Jedi master. We got ambushed.” 

Fives watches her carefully. He doesn’t say anything, just encourages her to continue, but his head is racing with thoughts. She’s upset because they were attacked? Or because they failed. 

“Look, I, I know Jedi aren’t meant to form attachments,” *oh,* “but... I knew them. All of them. They were good people they, they were good *soldiers* and he didn’t even hesitate to send them out there.” 

“You’re upset that he didn’t treat them as equals?” 

“I’m upset that they didn’t make it back!” She’s more furious at the floor than at him but fives still withdrawals. 

That made more sense. 

“They died. Every single one of them they, they sacrificed themselves to get us out of there.” Miri curls her knees up to her chest and for a moment Fives thinks she’s forgotten he’s there at all. “I could’ve gotten us all out of there if he just let me but it was like he didn’t even care and I just...” 

Eyes snap up to meet his with a choked noise. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“... they were who I had. That’s all.” Her voice can barely be heard above the hum of the building. 

“Hey.” Fives moves slowly, holding her cheek in his hand. She seems startled, eyes wide as tears peek at the corners. “You meant as much to them as they did to you.” 

Miri sits there for a moment with her eyes closed and breathes deep. Carefully she rises to her feet, wiping her face hastily with the sleeve of her robe again. Fives follows, standing awkwardly to the side. That was a lot more than he thought he’d hear... 

“Thank you, for that,” she says gently, staring down the far end of the hall. “I should get going.” 

“Stay safe yeah?” Fives offers, tucking his hands under his arms. 

“I will,” Miri nods, turning to walk away, “oh, and I’m sorry. About your brother.” She’s gone before he can say anything else. 


End file.
